


Empty Space

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: She's gone, and the dreams with her.





	Empty Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



In another life, there would have been something else, something more. _How'd you like to have a baby sister, Brock? Maybe a little brother?_

There would have been graduations, and weddings, and college, maybe. Brock was a smart kid. Or maybe he'd work with his hands, be a carpenter or something. And that little brother or sister...

Little dreams. Stuff Jesse had known better than to want, but had sometimes wanted anyway, when he was weak, when he was dumb enough to think things might go right.

He wondered who'd paid for the funeral.

He wondered if Brock missed him.


End file.
